1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to electronic signal measurement amplifiers, specifically to an improved means to common-mode signal rejection in differential amplifiers.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore most differential amplifiers have been ground referenced, said amplifiers are prone to saturation, exhibiting relatively limited dynamic range and common-mode rejection capability.
A differential amplifier scheme employing the Driven-Common Electronic Amplifier circuit will exhibit the high sensitivity and Common Mode Rejection Ratio required to measure to measure very small signals, even though those signals are embedded in a vastly larger common mode signal. In addition, higher voltages and dynamic ranges are tolerated by the overall amplifier scheme without saturation effects.